This project will examine the effect of five months of treatment with GEREF vs. placebo on the sleep quality and cognitive function of healthy older women not on estrogen replacement therapy. This project is a parallel study to CRC Study #976, which examines GHRH 1-29 effects on healthy older men and healthy older women on estrogen replacement replacement therapy.